


Sinner in a Saint's Body

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cas is the reason this is AU, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Innocent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam left Dean in charge of continuing their research at the Bunker while he went out for a grocery run. Castiel asked if he could help out for a little while. Dean wasn’t necessarily expecting Castiel’s contribution to be something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner in a Saint's Body

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Destiel smut piece, so there’s that. It’s been… literally eight years since I last wrote something trashy, so I hope it doesn’t suck? (Or does, in this case.) I know I have a problem with tenses and perspectives, but I did the best I could at fixing it.
> 
> Mostly AU. S9-ish. Bunker fic. One of my favorite headcanons is that Dean gets very, very sweary when he’s turned on. Not many sentences will go by without being punctuated by a curse word. So, heads up for that one. Let me know what you all think.

“Fuck, Cas… Isn’t this dangerous? I mean, Sam could be back any min—Ohhh, goddamn.” Dean’s breath kept hitching and catching in his throat. His pulse was erratic and his heart was trying to bury itself deep into his stomach. He had to keep swallowing back the groans that were trying to force their way out of his mouth alongside each word that left.

The hunter felt the soft pair of lips pop off around the head of his cock and a voice drifted up to him from under the table. “What, am I making it too difficult for you to concentrate on your research?” was all he said before continuing to mouth lightly at the skin near the base of his shaft.

Dean’s hands were white-knuckled around the thick tome he had been flipping through before Cas came in. He asked if he could help and Dean assumed that meant picking up another one of these massive volumes and scouring it for answers. He hadn’t noticed when Cas had slipped under the table. It wasn’t until there were hands massaging Dean’s thighs and a pair of lips mouthing at the crotch of his jeans that he realized just what Castiel meant. 

He had gotten hard almost instantly with that blue-eyed devil staring up at him, the most innocent expression hiding the obvious wicked intent. Whoever said Cas was strictly an angel clearly had never been left alone in the same room with him. The man was a sinner trapped in a saint’s body. It was just a few moments later that Cas had freed him from the confines of his increasingly tight jeans, pulling the fabric just low enough on his hips that his cock was exposed.

Castiel’s tongue—his amazing fucking tongue—traced up along the vein on the underside of his dick, pausing briefly to lick across the head before making its way back down. A jolt of pleasure ran from the tip of Dean’s tailbone, all the way up through his spine, into his neck, where it blossomed at the base of his skull. 

Nothing but breathless pants escaped Dean’s mouth now as Cas continued to suck him just a little further back in his throat and just a little bit harder each time. Cas withdrew again and Dean almost undoubtedly whined at the loss. Fuck, when had he become so needy? 

“Should I stop?” Castiel teased.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.” The words were barely out before Dean’s cock was completely sheathed in Castiel’s mouth. The moan was out before he could even sense it coming and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Said hand stifled most of the second moan that followed right behind it.

Castiel pulled off again. “Don’t.” His voice was taking on more and more of that gravely sound that Dean couldn’t resist. His short fingernails dug into the denim surrounding Dean’s thighs. “Remove your hands. Sam will not be back for a while yet. I want to hear you, Dean. Need to hear you.” A quick swirl of his tongue across the head of Dean’s cock and the moan returned, uncontained this time. 

The angel knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Dean liked—what he needed—and how to take him apart piece by piece. And if it wasn’t so goddamn amazing, Dean would be annoyed by it. Castiel, the angel who didn’t understand pop culture references or typical social graces, was so skilled at this without being taught. It just wasn’t fucking fair.

Cas let a light moan drift up his throat and wrap itself around Dean’s cock and Dean shivered violently at the sensation. “Christ, Cas, I—fuck, fuck, I _can’t_ …” A breathy little moan escaped between thoughts. “Won’t last much longer.”

Where usually Cas took this as a cue to ease up on him, to tease and drag this out, this time he didn’t. He kept his cheeks hollowed out around Dean, kept striking the head of his cock on the very back of Cas’s throat. He knew it wouldn’t take more than another thirty seconds before Dean was falling apart around him.

Cas was never wrong.

“Oh god, shit, _Castiel_. Please, please, god— _fuck_ , FUCK.” Dean dropped one edge of the book and finally threaded his fingers into Cas’s hair, holding him in place as his hips bucked frantically. He came with a long moan that bounced around the bunker library before both he and the echo settled.

Dean’s breathing was ragged and he shifted to rest his forehead on the table. A soft chuckle came from under the table. “What?” he muttered to the hidden form.

“You called me Castiel. You don’t often use my full name. I liked it.”

Dean sighed. “Just get up here so I can kiss you, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be friends, feel free to check me out on Tumblr :D  
> castielsstarr.tumblr.com


End file.
